La Leyenda del Escorpión de Oro
by KageSekai
Summary: El mundo entra en caos cuando la nación del fuego decide empezar una guerra para dominar al mundo, la única salvación el Avatar ha muerto, pero un día unos jóvenes de la tribu agua del norte despiertan a quien podría ser el salvador del mundo. "Te encontrare Sasha".


**Título.- El Escorpión**

 **Crossfic: Saint Seiya: Lost Canvas x Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang.**

 _El mundo entra en caos cuando la nación del fuego decide empezar una guerra para dominar al mundo, la única salvación el Avatar ha muerto, pero un día unos jóvenes de la tribu agua del norte despiertan a quien podría ser el salvador del mundo. "Te encontrare Sasha"._

* * *

 **Prólogo.**

 **[El Salvador]**

 _Agua, tierra, fuego y aire, estos son los 4 elementos que existen en el mundo, donde solo un cierto tipo de personas poseen control sobre ellas, excepto una persona, la cual podía controlar los 4 elementos y mantener la paz entre La tribu Agua, el Reino Tierra, la Nación del Fuego y los Nómadas Aire y esa persona era llamada el Avatar._

 _El avatar era la única persona capaz de usar los 4 elementos y mantener la paz entre todos los reinos, pues no había nadie que pudiera igualarlo, pero hace 100 años… desapareció._

 _Desde ese momento, la paz que había entre las 4 naciones había cambiado y todo empezó, cuando la Nación del Fuego ataco._

 _Durante los últimos 100 años, los guerreros de la Nación del Fuego han invadido toda la tierra, con el afán de conquistarla, pero por precaución de los maestros fuego, por la orden directa del rey de la Nación del Fuego, todos los Nómadas aire fueron asesinados, hasta el mismo Avatar, o eso decían._

 _Durante ese tiempo de 100 años, todas las personas han buscado en las tribus del agua al nuevo Avatar que debía de traer paz en este mundo…_

 _Pero ni una sola gota de esperanza se miraba en este mundo, pero mientras haya fe, los cielos permitirán la llegada de un nuevo Avatar que salvara al mundo, trayendo paz una vez más a este mundo…._

 _Esa era la historia que nuestra abuela solía contarnos, pero muchos de la tribu y posiblemente el mundo, es algo que ya hayan olvidado, pero yo no, yo creo que el Avatar llegara y nos salvara a todos._

En las frías tierras del norte, en una cayac se encontraban 2 personas, un chico y una chica con cierto parecido.

El joven debía de tener 15 años de edad, su cabello era de color negro y estaba ligeramente rapado de los lados de su cabeza y con una cola de piña, su tez era morena una cosa algo extraña debido al clima en el que vivían y sus ojos eran de una tonalidad azul suave como el cielo, usaba un abrigo azul con plumaje blanco en los finales, además de que llevaba una capucha y un pantalón holgado y con un bumerang en mano.

Su compañera era una hermosa chica de cabello marrón oscuro el cual estaba atado en una trenza que le llegaba hasta la espalda, su tez era morena pase a la ausencia de sol, sus ojos de un intenso azul como el mismo mar o incluso más, su rostro era fino y muy lindo, usaba un tipo de abrigo de cuerpo completo de color azul marino pero con los finales de un plumaje suave de color blanco que daba calor a su cuerpo, ella miraba el agua y se estaba concentrando.

– Bien, acércate un poco más, solo un poco más – Decía el joven mientras observaba nadar cerca de su nave a un pequeño pez, entonces trato de utilizar su Bumerang, pero el pez escapo – Maldita sea – Maldijo al ver como el paz nadaba lejos del cayac.

Mientras que del otro lado, la bella dama se concentraba en crea una esfera de agua, la cual contaba con un pez dentro, la chica estaba sonriendo ante su esfera perfecta, cuando volteo a ver a su compañero para decirle que había logrado capturar algo, pero su compañero alzo el bumerang y eso provoco que el agua cayera sobre su acompañante masculino y el pez escapo y regreso al mar.

– Porque siempre que juegas con el agua mágica siempre termino empapado – Pregunto el joven a su acompañante, el cual estaba muy enojado al ser empapado… otra vez.

– Esto no es agua mágica, se llama agua control y no terminarías mojado si me escucharas en el momento indicado, de haberme prestado atención cuando te hablaba no habrías terminado mojado – Dijo la chica tan enojada o puede que un poco más que su compañero hombre – Pero claro, el gran Sokka no tiene más que oído para su ego y su estúpido bumerang.

– Mi bumerang no es estúpido – Se defendió Sokka de su compañera – Además Katara, tu no controlas esos poderes, es muy peligroso que los uses sin cuidado en cualquier momento – Dijo Sokka a Katara con una voz seria, pero de la nada, el cayac fue atrapado en aguas turbulentas.

El cayac que era conducido por la violenta rampa de agua, ambos jóvenes dieron fuerzas en sus brazos para poder remar y alejarse de aquella corriente de agua rápida, mientras a su vez intentaban esquivar los bloques de hielo que había en el camino, pero era muy difícil, chocaban fácilmente de un lado a otro, una y otra vez, solo hasta que chocaron contra 3 pedazos de hielo de un iceberg, los cuales al chocar contra el cayac, destrozaron la nave y dejaron atrapados a los 2 jóvenes en uno de esos 3 grandes pedazos de hielos.

– Genial, estamos atascados en mitad del mar sin un transporte y todo gracias a que no sabes la diferencia de derecha e izquierda – Dijo Katara a Sokka con un tono molesto – Porque no puedes escucharme siquiera una vez, sé que soy la menor y tú el hermano mayor, pero no estaría de mal que me escucharas de vez en cuando – Declaro Katara a su hermano mayor.

– Sabía que no debí traerte conmigo, pon a una chica al mando y solo tendrás problemas – Suspiró con cansancio el joven de cola de caballo, pero aquel comentario no fue del agrado de su hermana menor quien puso una severa mirada en su hermoso rostro, a su vez se levantó en aquel pequeño peldaño de hielo donde se encontraban ambos hermanos y miró a su hermano desde lo alto.

– Como puedes decir algo como eso, tu realmente ere el más machista, idiota, cabeza hueca y desconsiderado hombre de toda la tierra – Empezó a regañar Katara a su hermano mayor, sin saber que el agua reaccionaba a su estado emocional – Desde la muerte de nuestra madre me he tenido que encargar de todas las cosas del pueblo y sobretodo de nuestra familia, cocino e incluso lavo, sabes lo que es tener que olor tus calcetines – Continuaba gritando, mientras que con su agua control provocaba la ruptura de un gran iceberg en su espalda, Sokka si logro notarlo y trato de calmar a su hermana, pero ella estaba muy enojada – No pienso calmarme, a partir de ahora tu tendrás que valértelas por ti mismo – Y con esa última declaración, el iceberg se partió por completo.

Debido a las grandes rocas cayendo de lo alto al suelo y los 2 enormes lados cayendo al mar, las olas provocadas por todo eso empujaron la pequeña plataforma de hielo donde estaban los 2 chicos, ambos se agarraron fuertemente de un lado de la plataforma para no caer en la fría agua.

Poco tiempo pasó para que el agua regresara a su tranquilidad habitual y los 2 hermanos que estaban acostados en la plataforma miraran con incredibilidad el área donde una vez hubo un enorme iceberg.

– Yo cause todo esto – Pregunto totalmente incrédula Katara mientras miraba con asombro y ligero pavor la acción cometida inconscientemente con sus poderes de maestra agua, caso contrario era su hermano con una mirada de asombro y bastante temor.

– Genial catara, pasaste de molesta a lunática – Dijo Sokka a su hermana menor con una mirada acusadora, aunque miraba el lugar donde estaba la gigante masa de hielo y no viera a su hermana por miedo de que lo empujara al agua.

Pero de la nada, una inmensa luz de color dorado salió debajo del mar, cosa que hizo que los hermanos se pararan en la plataforma, mientras que del agua salía una enorme masa de hielo, no tan grande como el iceberg que partió Katara, pero era bastante grande, pero en el centro del hielo, los hermanos observaron con sorpresa lo que había dentro de ese mini iceberg…

– Una persona – Dijo Sokka al mirar al ser que emitía el brillo de color dorado, no podía observar cómo era, pero el brillo que tenía su cuerpo era ciertamente muy llamativo, pero debido a que era llamativo, era peligroso, muy peligroso.

– Debemos ayudarlo – Dijo Katara a su hermano mientras tomaba su Bumerang, Sokka se sorprendió ante la velocidad de su hermana menor, la cual ya estaba golpeando el hielo que encerraba al hombre de dorada aura.

Sokka trato de detener a su hermana, pero no lo logro y con un golpe bastante fuerte para los delgados brazos de su hermana, el hielo empezó a partirse, provocando que la persona atrapada en el hielo abra los ojos, provocando miedo y una gran presión en los 2 jóvenes que estaban delante de su tumba de hielo.

El hielo se rompió por completo y un intenso haz de luz de un color dorado se liberó del área, el cielo mismo se bañó y tiño de aquel hermoso color de oro, cualquier ser vivo en la tierra del norte pudo verlo, desde el pueblo de ambos jóvenes, como un barco cercano a las tierras del norte, pero sobre todo a una persona en específico.

Un joven de 18 años de cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo pero lo demás era calvo, su tez era pálida como la nieve misma, sus ojos eran de un color ámbar comparable con el oro que tenía el cielo en esos momentos, un rostro serió, pero algo llamativo sin duda era su ojo derecho el cual estaba quemado, la piel rojiza era bastante dolorosa a la vista, como una tortura por puro placer, aquel joven usaba una armadura negra con rojo y dorado, el cual sonría con placer.

– Mira tío – Dijo el joven a una persona en su espalda – Esa luz es una gran fuente de poder, sabes lo que eso significa – Dijo animado el joven a su familiar.

Sentado frente a una mesa se encontraba un anciano hombre de cabello canoso atado en una pequeña cola de caballo y atada con un accesorio de oro y con la forma de una llama, en su nuca caía un largo cabello canoso, su tez era de un color blanco como la nieve y unos ojos igual de dorados que su sobrino, un rostro anciano pero sabio como calmado, usaba una armadura roja con negro y oro pero más sencilla que la de su sobrino, delante de él un juego de cartas y un ligero té.

– Significa que ya no podré tomar mi té – Dijo el anciano hombre con un suspiró.

– No, significa que mi búsqueda por el Avatar ha terminado – Dijo el joven mientras observaba la dorada luz que tocaba el cielo – Pronto podré regresar con mi honor restaurado junto a mi familia – Dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

– Príncipe Zuko, no deberías confiarte tanto, estas cosas ya han pasado antes en el pasado, además, esa luz puede ser de un ser espiritual muy poderoso, no quiero que te hagas ilusiones y termines en un mal camino – Dijo su tío con total preocupación por su sobrino.

Zuko no escucho a su tío y gritó al capitán que fuera más rápido a dónde provenía la luz, provocando un suspiro en su abuelo, el cual continuó con su juego, pero por dentro sentía curiosidad de aquella dorada luz, incluso con su larga vida, era la 1ra vez que veía algo como eso.

De regreso con los jóvenes, observaron como el hielo se rompió y una persona salía de ahí, pero caminaba torpemente, pero al final logro salir de ese lugar y dejarse ver por completo frente a los 2 jóvenes del norte.

Un joven de unos 16 años de cabello azul celeste largo que llegaba hasta la espalda, ligeramente ondulado, de una tez ligeramente bronceada y de unos orbes de un azul tan claro como el mismo cielo infinito, su rostro era atractivo, salvaje y violento, con una sonrisa cansada pero muy elegante así como engañosa, aquel joven llevaba una ropa antigua,, que contaba con un camisón gris de manga corta y un pantalón del mismo color, así como una bufanda roja, pero algo sin duda llamativo era la gran uña roja en su dedo índice.

El joven miró a las 2 personas que estaban delante de él, Sokka apuntaba un arma que logro salvar de su cayac, apuntando amenazadoramente al joven de celestes cabellos, Katara estaba atraída por aquel joven misterioso, mientras que el joven con cansada mirada solamente miro su alrededor.

El joven camino hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de los jóvenes, pero el hermano mayor se puso delante de Katara y apunto su lanza contra el apuesto joven de celestes cabellos, el cual al observar el arma y su agresor, sonrió con arrogancia y movió su mano a un lado del arma, para que después este se desmayara.

Katara fue al lugar donde su cabeza iba a tomar el impacto y utilizo su cuerpo para proteger al joven, el cual cayo con su cabeza entre el escote de la dama, dando a entender que no tenía energía suficiente como para volver a levantarse.

Sokka no estaba impresionado con aquel extraño joven que estaba congelado dentro del hielo, pero pocos segundos después del desmayo del joven, se pudo escuchar un ruido, el cual fue causado por la lanza de Sokka, la cual se había partido a la mitad, junto con el hielo a lo lejos de aquella zona.

Sokka y Katara miraron desde sorprendidos hasta aterrados eso, entonces su vista pasó en le joven que descansaba en las piernas de Katara.

Debido a que estaba dormido, los hermanos no podían hacer mucho, por lo tanto, optaron por dejar las preguntas sin posibles respuestas para después y primero llegar hasta su aldea, entonces cuando aquel extraño joven de celestes cabellos despertara, preguntar cómo fue capaz de cortar toda una zona de hielo con solo mover la mano.

Ambos hermanos buscaron como remar y llegar a la aldea usando el pedazo de hielo que tenían como un nuevo cayac, Katara tomo un pedazo de hielo y encontró un pedazo de madera, le lanzo la madera a su hermano y ambos, con gran dificultad empezaron a remar el pedazo de hielo hacía donde quedaba su aldea.

* * *

 _UN RATO MÁS TARDE._

Fueron cerca de media hora en lo que tardaron en llegar a su aldea, pero sonrieron al ver que todo estaba bien en su ausencia, por lo tanto Sokka y Katara, quienes llevaban en sus hombros a un misterioso chico de celestes cabellos con ellos, cosa que provoco duda en las personas del pueblo, entonces la líder del pueblo se acercó.

Una mujer mayor de 65 años posiblemente, de un cabello trenzado de color blanco por las canas, su tez era bronceada como el de todos los habitantes de aquel pueblo, sus ojos eran de un intenso azul como el mar, su rostro llenó de arrugas demostraba ser firma y muy seria en lo que decía, usaba un vestido al estilo suéter como cada ser humano en esas tierras, entonces la mujer mayor se acercó al par de jóvenes que traían a una persona misteriosa con ellos.

– Quien es él y porque lo han traído al pueblo, Sokka, Katara – Pregunto la anciana mujer, quien a su vez era la líder del pueblo y quien por ende, quien tomaban todas las decisiones importantes que se tomarían y tomaran.

– No sabemos quién es él, Gran Gran abuela, pero estaba congelado en un Iceberg y Sokka y yo lo liberamos, pero está muy débil y se desmayó apenas con unos movimientos, por eso lo traje a la aldea y de esa manera hacer que descansara hasta que despierte – Dijo Katara a su abuela con una hermosa sonrisa, pero su abuela mantuvo su expresión.

– Esa fue una muy buena acción Katara, pero en estos momentos donde nosotros mismos tenemos grandes problemas, en serio crees que es posible que podamos ayudar a un hombre tan mal herido como él, las acciones buenas cuentan mucho, pero abecés hay que ignorarlas por el bien de otros – Dijo la matriarca de la aldea, Katara se puso triste cuando su abuela dijo eso – No obstante, ya que lo trajiste aquí, llévalo a una cabaña y deja que descanse, si resulta mejor pescador que Sokka, entonces al menos será una victoria – Katara al escuchar eso, rápidamente abrazo a su abuela con mucho cariño y amor, aunque Sokka estaba diciendo que era un buen pescador.

* * *

 _EN OTRA PARTE._

En un hermoso cuarto hecho de mármol, sentado en un trono se encontraba el joven de celestes cabellos, pero aquel joven ahora llevaba una armadura de oro, el cual formaba un escorpión y delante de él, un joven cuyo largo cabello era verde opaca, su piel era muy pálida, sus venas se veían de un hermoso azul, sus ojos eran de un color azul-verdoso, un fino rostro como el de un noble que portaba unos lentes, aquel joven hombre llevaba una armadura de color dorado que sería idéntica a la constelación de Acuario.

– Es realmente raro ver que haya una enfermedad que necesite de mi frío intenso, al parecer una parte de tu cuerpo la produce – Dijo el caballero de oro de la constelación del portador del agua al guerrero de la constelación del fiero y venenoso escorpión.

– Mi corazón – Dijo el dorado escorpión a su compañero de armas, el cual miró desde sorprendido hasta aterrado con aquella respuesta – Es una enfermedad que tengo desde nacimiento, sabía que no iba a vivir mucho tiempo, pero encontré una contra técnica para vivir tanto tiempo – El caballero de acuario miró a su amigo ante tales palabras, entonces el joven de celestes cabellos alzo la mirada, al techo de mármol de su casa – Dime Degel, porque quisiste ser un caballero.

– Por una promesa a un viejo amigo – Dijo el caballero helado a su ardiente compañero – Quiero pelear como un caballero en nombre de la diosa Athena y de paso, proteger la promesa que llevo conmigo – Dijo con gracia y elegancia Degel a su compañero de azules cabellos.

– Eso es bueno – Dijo el escorpión – Yo quiero encontrar una batalla que haga arder mi corazón, un enemigo con el cual pueda incinerar mi cosmo, por eso mismo estoy peleando – Dijo el joven con una violenta sonrisa en cara, entonces cerro los ojos un instante.

* * *

En una hermosa construcción algo destruida, con un mármol blanco y diversas imágenes marinas, donde se encontraba el joven de celestes cabellos frente a frente con un guerrero de rubios cabellos, su tez era ligeramente bronceada y de unos ojos negros como la noche, un rostro ligeramente atractivo, aquel joven llevaba una armadura negra con 2 pares de alas y un casco algo extraño, el cual daba la imagen del mítico Wyvern.

– Pensar que me toparía con la determinación de un sucio insecto – Dijo el hombre de oscura armadura – Pero veamos, con tu cuerpo y estado actual muéstrame el poder de tu último aliento, escorpión – Bramo el guerrero de Wyvern a su dorado rival.

El escorpión sonrio con cierta arrogancia – Tu mismo lo dijiste Wyvern, para que la guerra santa termine, uno de nosotros debe de lanzar la 1ra piedra en el estanque y por eso mismo… le entregare esta victoria a mi diosa Athena – De la nada, todo el aíre de la zona se calentó en escasos segundos.

El escorpión dorado sonrió con astucia y ánimo, su cuerpo poco a poco se calentaba, todas sus venas ardían con un fervor igualitario al calor del sol, su uña escarlata que brillaba con la fiereza de Antares se llenó de una misteriosa energía, entonces a punto de lanzar su más fiero ataque a uno de los 3 jueces del inframundo, pero el bastardo traiciono su palabra y desgarro las uñas del escorpión.

– Lo lamento escorpión dorado, pero no pienso dejar que los caballeros de Athena ganen el poder de Poseidón, y sin tu anhelada uña escarlata, ya no eres una molestia – Declaro con un gran poder el juez del inframundo a su dorado rival, pero la sonrisa del escorpión no cambió al final.

El juez no podía entender aquella sonrisa en la cara de su rival, había perdido por completo, sin aquella escarlata uña ya no era posible su uso, pero la respuesta de la sonrisa de aquel venenoso y peligroso escorpión fue dada por el caballero.

– No creas que solo tengo una aguja – Dijo el caballero de oro mientras mostraba otra uña escarlata en su mano izquierda – Y la verdad, siempre me ha gustado el aguijón del lado izquierdo, el más cercano al corazón – Y con su cosmo reunido en su rojiza uña, lanzó su más poderoso ataque – **[Scarlet Needle Katekeo Antares].**

Entonces el último aguijón venenoso del escorpión golpeo el corazón del espectro, acabando con su vida al instante, pero pronto no sería el único que dejara su vida en el mundo terrenal, pocos pasos fueron los que el escorpión, antes de caer rendido por las heridas de su cuerpo.

* * *

En una parte destruida de lo que una vez fue la Atlántida, una joven de cabellos platinos, el cual tapaba un lado de la cara y llegaba hasta el final de la espalda, su tez realmente pálida y sus ojos azules como el cielo mismo, quien tenía un rostro fino y muy hermoso, el cual contaba con una túnica negra con blanco estaba con un gran frío en su cuerpo, pues su compañero y amigo, Degel estaba por congelar el poder de Poseidón y el mar junto con él.

Él debía de escapar y llevar el Oricalcos a la diosa por quien Degel peleaba, llevar el instrumento sagrado que podía cambiar el resultado de la guerra santa, pero el frío y sus daños por la batalla entre él como un Marino y Degel como Acuario aún estaban en su cuerpo, se sentía tan frío que no podía moverse más.

Pero así como el frío gobernaba aquel lugar, el calor llenó la sala de manera casi mágica, entonces el joven alzo la vista, pero solo una melena azul y una armadura de color de oro se veían a sus ojos, no podía ver su cara, poco a poco su conciencia se desvanecía, hasta quedar inconsciente.

El caballero de celestes cabellos, agarro al joven y tomo su mano, entonces con su aguja corto su mano y le brindo el calor de su sangre y su cosmo, y con las fuerzas que le quedaban, lo llevo hasta la salida, antes de que el hielo cubriera toda la zona.

Logro salvar a Unity, pero su cuerpo termino congelado dentro del ataque de su compañero Degel, termino congelado en aquella zona y aquella misión y mientras cerraba los ojos esperando la llegada al Cocytos, la imagen de una belleza de cabellos lilas.

Y entonces con una sonrisa pensó – "Ojala en otra vida nos volvamos a ver, Sasha" – Y cerro los ojos, mientras su cuerpo se congelaba.

* * *

 _AL DÍA SIGUIENTE._

El brillo del sol mañanero, la cual entraba débilmente a la zona de un iglú, donde dentro se podía observar al joven escorpión acostado en un manto de suertes o abrigos de piel, pero la poca luz que se filtró de las negras cortinas que tapaban la entrada del frío hogar chocaron con su rostro, pero debido a que golpeaban la cara del joven escorpión, la molestia no lo dejo continuar su siesta y entonces se levantó.

Abrió sus ojos y nuevamente aquel hermoso azul se hizo visible, observo a todos lados, solo una pequeña choza hecha de hielo, un iglú en pocas palabras, pero extraño, no recordaba cuando lo trajeron a ese lugar, su último recuerdo era el morir congelado y con su corazón apunto de fundirse, entonces escucho como alguien abrió las cortinas negras de aquel lugar donde se encontraba.

– Así que por fin despertaste – Dijo Katara al ver al joven de celestes cabellos con el cuerpo levantado, pero el guerrero que una vez manifestó al escorpión ascendido a las estrellas observo a la dama, no era alguien que llamara hermosa, era linda y MUY joven – Mi nombre es Katara, yo y mi hermano te encontramos congelado en un Iceberg y te sacamos de ahí, pero dime, como te encuentras – Pregunto Katara al misterioso y apuesto joven.

El joven observo detenidamente a la joven que era 3 años menor que él, entonces dijo con una suave y algo débil voz – Estoy bien, se necesita más que congelarme en vida para que me sienta peor – Dijo el joven con una sonrisa algo sarcástica – Como me trajeron hasta este lugar y donde estoy.

– En estos momentos estas en la tribu agua del norte, la cual se encuentra en el polo norte, mi hermano y yo te trajimos en un peldaño de hielo y con unos remos, tardamos algo en volver, pero todo estuvo bien al final – Dijo Katara mientras se acercaba y dejaba un poco de pescado frente a él – No es mucho pero es lo mejor que podemos ofrecer – Dijo algo culpable por la poca comida que le podían dar al joven.

– Esta bien, si esto es lo mejor que pueden dar, significa que su aldea está en peligro – Dijo el caballero, quien tomo un pedazo de pescado – Por cierto, mi nombre es Kardia – Se presentó a la joven Katara, quien suavemente repitió el nombre del caballero – Ahora preguntare algo y quiero que me respondas – Dijo el santo con una voz serena pero con poder – ¿No había otra persona encerrada en el hielo?

Ante la repentina pregunta dada por Kardia, la nativa y maestra agua negó con la cabeza, Kardia asintió débilmente antes de regresar a su comida, aunque pensaba en su compañero de armas por el que termino congelado.

– Ya que acabaste de comer, ven, quiero presentarte a todo el pueblo – Dijo Katara y el joven se levantó perezosamente, la verdad prefería dormir un poco más, pero también quería mover un poco el cuerpo, así que decidió salir junto con Katara y ver qué tan pequeño o que tan grande era el pueblo que lo ayudo de estar una eternidad congelado, entonces salió de aquel pequeño iglú hacía el pueblo…

Sus azules ojos no podían creer lo que miraban, había como un máximo unas 28 personas, 15 mujeres y 5 niños y 3 niñas, ningún solo hombre a parte del joven de 15 años con un bumerang y mirada estúpida que intentaba intimidarlo fallidamente, pero eso era lo que poco interesaba, como era posible que una aldea contara con tan poca gente y ningún hombre.

– La guerra fue peor de lo que uno pudo imaginar – Dijo la persona más anciana de la aldea, Kardia volteo a verla – La nación del fuego tomo el control del mundo y sin un salvador las cosas empeoran cada día más, incluso salvar una vida es un derecho que casi no podemos dar como lujo.

– Como término la guerra santa para que el mundo fuera así de malo – Pregunto Kardia a la anciana mujer, pero las mujeres como niños no entendían a qué se refería, pero la mujer mayor observo mejor al hombre delante de ella.

– Esto es después de la guerra de los caballeros y la derrota sufrida por el poder de Poseidón – Dijo la anciana mujer respondiendo a la pregunta de Kardia – No sé de qué generación seas, pero no de la última eso es seguro – Kardia al escuchar eso pensó en que fallos cometieron los caballeros de la época del desastre – _Ella_ hace tiempo que no despierta y todo sobre esa historia quedo en el pasado, evoluciono a un nuevo mundo mucho más difícil de entender que el que conoces.

Kardia entendió que muchas cosas habían pasado – Donde pudo conseguir comida – Pregunto Kardia y la anciana alzo una ceja – Salvaron mi vida y debo de devolverles el favor, una vez pagada mi deuda me marcho – Sin pereza ni tonterías el joven camino hacía donde podría encontrar comida. Los aldeanos como Katara y Sokka estaban sorprendidos ante la respuesta o más bien de la acción del misterioso y atractivo joven.

– Espera un momento – Llamó Katara al joven mientras lo seguía a donde quiera que fuese, pues nadie le había respondido el lugar correcto para ir de pesca, Sokka al ver como su hermana iba detrás del caballero intento seguirla, pero algo o alguien lo detuvo.

– Detente ahí mismo Sokka – El nombrado volteo a ver a la matriarca de la tribu – No te metas en las acciones de esa persona – Advirtió la matriarca a su joven nieto varón – Katara fue más rápido que mi advertencia, pero si ella desea ver cosas que no sé pueden explicar entonces que así sea, pero no olvides que esa persona tiene un poder mucho más grande y peligroso del que uno puede imaginar.

– Entonces no debería ir tras Katara – Exclamo Sokka con la intención de ir a donde su hermana menor y protegerlo del misterioso chico de celestes cabellos.

– Ese joven no le hará daño a Katara o a ningún inocente – Dijo la matriarca a su nieto – Es un caballero que pelea por la justicia de los inocentes y castiga a quienes cometieron pecados, es una persona con un orgullo tan grande como su sentido de la justicia, Katara lamentablemente está confundiendo al joven con una persona que no puede regresar, es mejor que entienda que el Avatar a muerto – Sokka podía entender a qué se refería su Gran Gran Abuela con eso.

Sokka esperaba que su hermana no se metiera en ningún problema con aquel misterioso joven, pero algo realmente no podía dejar de tener un muy mal presentimiento sobre cómo los 2 podían salir.

* * *

 **Y con esto acabo este fic que llevo ganas de escribir.**

 **Desde que conocí Lost Canvas no puedo dejar de pensar que es la mejor serie de todo Saint Seiya, pero lo que realmente me encanta de la seria sin duda alguna es mi signo y ese es escorpio, Kardia el más sádico de los 12 caballeros de oro de la generación de Sasha.**

 **Puede que muchos piensen que para el fic hubiera sido mejor usar a Asmita que a Kardia, pero como yo soy el escritor decidí poner al más sádico y honrado de los caballeros de la guerra del siglo XVIII, además de que veo más interesante la historia con un personaje más explosivo como Kardia que alguien más parecido a Aang como lo es Asmita.**

 **Espero les guste el fic como a mí me gustara escribirlo.**

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Nos leemos luego…**

 **Dejen un Review.**


End file.
